


|exhaustion|

by littlekara_can (littlekaracan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bonds, Brother-Sister Relationships, Past, Short, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/pseuds/littlekara_can
Summary: Past differs a lot from present; we change. And with us changes our view to things.





	

"Alec, I'm exausted." Isabelle whined, leaning over a rune book, trying to carve a difficult symbol into her brain, but her mind refused to cooperate. Her older brother that had just recently come back from a hunt looked up from his blades that he was cleaning and smiled sadly.

"Not yet."

That was until Isabelle Lightwood had tasted the adrenaline of the hunt, the thrill of a match and the energy that filled her body to the brim as she wielded her electric whip, until she had experienced the exitement of a successful mission and the sour taste of failure, always accompanied by the aftermatch of the fight.

"Alec, I'm exausted." The black-haired lady murmured under her breath as she walked back to the Institute next to her brother.

Alexander Lightwood glanced at her, a stream of blood rolling down from his lips after a successful yet tiring hunt.

"I know, Izzy." He answered silently. "I know."


End file.
